


A Part of Us

by Mistiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistiel/pseuds/Mistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was completely surprised when he walked in -- unannounced as always, not that Derek couldn't hear his jeep from a mile away anyway -- and the older man was laid up on his ratty old sofa with a small blue bundle resting on his chest.</p><p>He knew what it was, of course, but somehow it just didn't compute. Because Derek with a baby what? What? Stiles just stood there, slack-jawed and stared at Derek who in turn stared back, brow raised. And okay, wow, he had never seen Derek looking so... mellow. Oh god, was he high?! You can't get high with a baby around!</p><p>"... I'm not high, Stiles. Keep your voice down."</p><p>Oh, apparently he'd said that out loud. Woops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Super first long-ish fic for Teen Wolf! Un-betad so all mistakes are mine. Written for mybrokenbbywolf on Tumblr. Proooobably not what you were hoping for, but it's what I wrote. :3 I hope you like it anyway.

It had been at least two weeks since Stiles last stepped foot into the delapidated death trap that was the Hale house. Finals and studying for them had kept him busy and really, thank god the powers that be understood what hell the end of the school year was, because Stiles didn't think he could survive trying to study and keeping them all safe from hunters and god knows what else at the same time.

So needless to say, Stiles was completely surprised when he walked in -- unannounced as always, not that Derek couldn't hear his jeep from a mile away anyway -- and the older man was laid up on his ratty old sofa with a small blue bundle resting on his chest.

He knew what it was, of course, but somehow it just didn't compute. Because Derek with a baby what? What? Stiles just stood there, slack-jawed and stared at Derek who in turn stared back, brow raised. And okay, wow, he had never seen Derek looking so... mellow. Oh god, was he high?! You can't get high with a baby around!

"... I'm not high, Stiles. Keep your voice down."

Oh, apparently he'd said that out loud. Woops. "You have a baby. There is a baby there, like right there, on your -- your chest. Oh god you didn't kidnap it did you? Babynap? Is that the correct term for it?"

"I didn't kidnap the baby, Stiles." Derek muttered, a sigh following the words as he slowly lifted the bundle, which squirmed slightly, so he could sit up and when he had, he resituated himself on the sofa and laid the bundle down in his lap, fingers being held by tiny little baby hands.

And Stiles could not stop staring. It was so surreal, watching Derek with a _baby_ of all things. Which, oh right. "So who's is it? The baby, I mean." Because obviously and why was Derek looking so uncomfortable?

"... It's mine."

"Yours?"

"Mine, yes."

"You have a baby?"

A growl. "Yes, Stiles, I have a baby."

"Yes, I see that, but _how_. How do you have a baby?!"

"Well Stiles, when a man and a woman ha--"

"I _know_ how! I mean why do you have one!?"

Derek just stared at Stiles for a moment, because really? Really Stiles? But Stiles just scowled and waited for Derek to elaborate and he realized that until he did Stiles would just stand there. Because apparently this was pretty exciting stuff.

But before Derek could get a word out, Stiles was already talking. "Whoa, so you got some chick knocked up? When the hell did this happen? And don't be a smart ass and say 'nine months ago' because that's not a real answer." And wow, okay, so that's what uber jealousy felt like.

Over the last few months Stiles had sort of kind of maybe developed a few feelings for the newly appointed Alpha. Derek didn't scare him anymore -- startle him, hell yes all the time, but he didn't fear him like he knew he probably should, what with knowing Derek could easily rip his throat out, as he had threatened on many an occasion. But there wasn't fear, hadn't been for a long time.

And now there was a baby and the knowledge Derek had been with someone. Of course he'd been with a ton of people probably but that had been in the past and not something Stiles ever thought about, because it had been _back then_ and _before_. But this... this was less than a year ago and even though he hadn't the right he couldn't help but feel hurt by that.

Which he knew was stupid. Stiles wasn't dumb and he knew nothing would ever happen between them, or hell anyone for that matter. He was just the hyperactive kid with a motor for a mouth that never shut up. Even if there had been a chance, which there wasn't, Derek wouldn't want him anyway.

"You're upset," Derek frowned, head tilting to the side slightly in a way that reminded Stiles of a dog. He wisely kept that to himself.

"Upse--? I'm not upset. Surprised maybe, sure, astonished most definitely. But pfft, upset? Who would be upset? You have a baby! That no one knew about!"

"... The pack knows."

And oh, ouch, okay. Wow. That -- That hurt more than he thought it would. "Oh, right, okay. Well, you just... have fun with your baby and I'll just go back to my little human home and do my human homework and live my boring human life."

"Stiles..."

"No, no, it's cool. I mean, I'm just a measely human so really, why should _I_ know. Because clearly I'm not _pack_ or anything."

"Stiles, shut up." The request, or demand really, was drowned out by a sudden piercing wail that made him cringe. Oh god, the baby was crying. Why was it crying?

"You're upset and it's made him upset in turn." Derek said, getting up and cradling the baby against his chest, hand patting gently and soothingly as he walked around the near empty living room.

Stiles really need a better brain-to-mouth filter. "I'm _not_ upset." Which was clearly a lie as the baby only wailed louder.

"He's sensitive to your human emotions," Derek calmly explained, "He doesn't understand why you're upset -- you're upset, Stiles, I can smell it all over you." And it wasn't as if Derek didn't know why, he wasn't stupid. He'd been aware of the change in Stiles around him over the last couple months. Had been aware of the changes in himself as well toward the human teen. Derek would be lying if he said he hadn't entertained the thought of him and Stiles. 

Stiles had many great qualities that he admired, qualities that would make him a perfect canidate for being a werewolf, but he knew Stiles' stance on that and so he'd never offered, knew the teen would never say yes.

But knowing how Stiles felt for him, could smell it all over him whenever they were in the same room, it was why he hadn't told Stiles. Because he'd known _this_ would happen. Stiles was upset and he knew why, knew more or less what was going on in that head of his because he'd thought similar things when he'd found out he had fathered a child.

"So, what, he's crying because I'm emotional?" Stiles voice broke him from his thoughts and Derek simply nodded.

Stiles scoffed and glared, "Well then, I'll just leave, that'll fix everything." Everything, what did everything mean?

"No," Derek replied, voice even.

"Excuse me? No? I'm not your betas, you can't order me around. Not pack, remember?" Stiles reminded him, and the words hurt to say, then turned and stalked toward the door.

"You are," Derek said, watching the teenager intently as he stopped only a few feet from the door. "You are pack, Stiles. I never said that you weren't. You did."

Stiles whirled around, seething, anger and hurt rolling off of him. "No, I'm not. You said it yourself, or did you forget? You told 'the pack' about the baby, but not me. Not me, there for, one can conclude that I am not 'pack'."

Derek sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand, the other cradling the baby much like one would a football. "I meant the betas, they needed to be told first, they're here more often than not. They would catch the new additional scent."

"Then why didn't you just say the betas in the first damn place?" asked Stiles, arms crossed over his chest in an almost defensive stance.

"Why are you here?" Because really, that should have been the first thing he asked when Stiles came through the door.

"Wow, okay, you know what. Screw you, I'm going home," Stiles snapped, wincing as the baby wailed again, clearly Derek hadn't been kidding about the baby being sensitive to his emotions. Did that mean the baby was a werewolf too? Whatever, it wasn't even his problem. He shouldn't even care.

"Stiles," Derek sighed, sounding weary in a way that made the teen falter as he turned, completely intent on leaving though he hadn't taken a single step toward the door.

He could hear movement behind him and sighing, he turned back around. He didn't want things to be bad between them, even if Derek was being a douche right now. And really, he was holding a _baby_ , how was that even fair. It made it practically impossible for Stiles to be mad at him for longer than ten minutes. "What?" Stiles asked, swallowing a little when Derek stopped only a few feet in front of him.

"I would have told you, eventually. You are part of my pack, whether you think you are or not. And I should have done this a awhile ago," Derek said, a tiny little smirk crossing his stupidly, unfairly handsome face.

"What are you -- oh my god," Stiles exclaimed as Derek looped two fingers from his free hand into Stiles' belt and tugged him forward. Stiles muffled a surprised sound as Derek's mouth claimed his, tongue licking in, past his lips and into the heat of his mouth. His knees buckled from the kiss and no, Stiles did _not_ whimper when Derek pulled away, licking his lips and okay that shouldn't be as hot as it was.

"Wow, um, so you -- and-- and me?" Stiles asked, hating the way he sounded so damn hopeful. But Derek just smirked. "Yes."

"Oh, well, that -- that kind of. Explains things. I guess. What are you doing, you can't hold him like that," Stiles complained, having finally noticed the way Derek was holding the baby, to which Derek just raised a brow as he adjusted the cooing bundle within his arms, pulling his hand back to do so.

"I know what I'm doing, Stiles, shut up." And Stiles did, shut up, because the sight of Derek holding a baby was still rather silence worthy. Derek merely rolled his eyes and looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms, a gentle smile crossing his face that made Stiles squawk in surprise. He didn't even know Derek knew how to use those facial muscles!

Derek walked back over to the sofa and sat down, then looked up at Stiles expectantly. The teen's mouth opened and closed a few times, cheeks flushing up before he all but raced over to join him, stumbling over a few steps, then sat down.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Derek, gesturing to the small bundle in his lap. 

Stiles flailed slightly in place, heart racing as he stared at Derek in surprise. "You -- but I'm not -- you don't just ask someone that!"

"Yes, you do actually. People do it all the time," Derek said, lips twitching in amusement as he watched the teen next to him.

"But, I mean, it's -- it's not like, mine.." And Stiles pretended he did not just stumble over that word, "I mean isn't it bad for like, me to hold him or something since I'm not -- you know?"

Derek tilted his head, considering, gaze never once leaving Stiles' face. "Do you want him to be?"

And what an insanely loaded question that was. Was Derek even serious? Oh god, he was. That was his serious face. His uber serious face. Stiles knew the difference between all of Derek's faces, having stared at them long enough. He had like, a composition book filled with different facial expressions and what they meant, okay so he might have a slight obsession okay? Shut up.

"You -- we're not even -- we haven't even made out yet!" Stiles squeaked -- he didn't squeak okay, he swore he didn't. Derek just smirked and leered at him, causing Stiles to make a face. "Oh ew gross, Derek, not in front of the baby! You're going to scar him for life like that!"

"Answer the question, Stiles."

"Um, could you, maybe, ask it again? I don't think I caught what you said."

"Do you want to be a part of this, a part of us?" And by 'us' Stiles was pretty sure Derek meant them. Like -- like, what, a family or something? That's kind of what pack was, actually, wasn't it? So would this be different? It would, wouldn't it? It made his stomach churn pleasantly at the thought of being something more than pack with Derek.

"I -- yeah, yeah I do. I want this, whatever this is." And apparently that was the correct answer judging by the smile -- oh god, a real smile, holy shit Derek could smile and good god it was the best thing he'd ever seen. 

"Good, how here, hold him. My arms are getting tired," Derek said, handing the little bundle over to Stiles, cutting the teens flailing off. Stiles very gently took the baby in his arms and caught sight of him for the first time. His heart absolutely melted. "He's so small," Stiles said, voice dripping with awe. "I swear if you did all of this just to get me to babysit I'l--"

Derek cut Stiles off with a kiss, fingers tipping the teen's head up so he could, "Shut up, Stiles."

"Shutting up," Stiles said, a stupidly silly grin on his face. Looking back down to the small baby in his arms, cradled against his lap, he wondered what it would be like to be a part of this weird little family. Stiles had never been a part of something so huge before, it was almost overwhelming. And now there was Derek and him and a 'them' and an 'us', that was even more overwhelming than everything else. To belong to something again.

Stiles hadn't belonged to much of anything since his mother died. It was a few moments later that he registered a warm hand moving up and down his back and that there were tears streaking his cheeks. Oh god, was he crying? Holy shit, that was so embarrassing. Stiles scrubbed at his face and shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry, just --"

Derek just shook his head, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' back before sliding up to cup against the back of the teen's neck. "It's okay, I understand." And he knew Derek did, better than anyone. It wasn't lost on him what this would mean for Derek. Having family again, blood family, not just a pack-family.

"Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with our sourwolf, seriously. Has having a baby changed you this much?" Stiles asked, deflecting. He didn't want to be all weepy in front of Derek like this. But the man just rolled his eyes and cuffed Stiles on the back of his head. Stiles couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face.

"It has, hasn't it? You're not a sourwolf at all anymore are you? More like a big squishywolf! Oh, I am so calling you that from now on."

"Stiles..." There was a warning tone in Derek's voice but it was different somehow, more exasperated than annoyed or angry. Stiles just smirked. He so won.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Stiles asked. "You can't keep calling it 'the baby' or 'the cub' or whatever wolves call their offspring."

"I can call him whatever I want."

"Oooh, touchy."

"... I haven't thought of one yet."

"Oh, well, that's okay. You'll think of a good one eventually," said Stiles, cooing down at the little baby nestled in his arms, wide blue eyes staring up at him. "Hi there lil' baby~ my name is Stiles, can you say Stiiiiiles?"

"He can't talk, you do know that."

"Of course I know that, squishywolf," The soft growl almost had him backtracking the name. Almost. "But I want him to get used to hearing my voice. I mean, I am... going to be around a lot, so..."

Derek was quiet for a few moments, then smiled a fraction as he slid closer to Stiles on the sofa, draping an arm around the teen's waist. "Yeah, you are. It's a good idea."

"Of course it is. I have all the awesome ideas. I am awesome idea man and if I were a superhero that would totally be my superhero name."

Derek just rolled his eyes, "Sure you are," he replied.

"So where's his mother? If you don't mind me asking and if you do you totally don't have to tell me. You know what? Nevermind, I totally didn't ask that just now it's none of my business."

"Stiles, it's fine," Derek murmured quietly, sitting up a bit and drawing his arm away from Stiles' body, which made the teen frown. "It was a few days before I moved back here. I'd just been passing through. It was just sex, I hadn't even thought about the possibilty of siring cubs. We both wanted a good time and we got it. I didn't find out until a few weeks ago, when she contacted me and told me over the phone."

"Wow, over the phone. That's pretty harsh, man," Stiles said, glancing down to the little bundle in his lap. "So, what, she just said 'here I don't want it?' or something?"

"Basically," Derek shrugged. "She'd said something was wrong with him and she didn't know what it was, said if I didn't want him then she'd give him to an orphange. So I agreed, she drove down and handed him over with all the things she'd bought for him. I told her I'd pay her back for it but she said not to bother."

"What a bitch. But wait, what was wrong with him? I don't see anything wrong with him." Stiles stared at the baby as if trying to see just what was wrong.

"He's a werewolf, that's why. I can sense it, and she must have been able to as well, on some level. Cubs are different, in a sense, than human infants." Derek quieted for a moment as he watched Stiles interact with his cub, the way the teen cooed at him, grinning, and caught the way tiny hands gripped the teen's finger.

Accepting. It made Derek's chest swell pleasantly at the sight. The baby's wide blue eyes seemed glued on Stiles face as the teen babbled to him, making small gurggling noises that he heard Stiles exclaim as 'adorable'. Having a family wasn't something Derek thought he would ever have again. Being in a pack, having one, wasn't necessarily the same, didn't fill the void the same way.

But sitting here, watching Stiles with his cub, he thought he'd like to give it a try. Being a family, a real one.

Stiles looked up at that moment, their gazes catching and holding, then the teen smiled, arms holding the baby close -- careful and gentle. Derek reached a hand out and caressed a finger across the teen's cheek affectionately, watching as Stiles leaned into the touch, head turning to nuzzle into his hand which made the Alpha growl approvingly and in turn elicted a tiny, soft half-growl from the bundle in the Stiles' arms.

The noise startled them both and Stiles let out a soft laugh, the warm smile morphing into a wide grin. "Wow, he really is your kid after all, isn't he."

Derek merely smiled, "It just means he approves of you."

"Oh... well, you know, I approve of him too," Stiles said, trying to will the light blush away from his face.

"Good," Derek murmured as he leaned in to nose against Stiles' neck, snuffling against his skin.

It made Stiles shiver, the warm breath against his neck. "Dude, what did I say about doing that in front of the baby!"

Grinning against Stiles' neck, Derek hovered his palm over the infant's face, blocking the view. 

"Derek!" Stiles laughed, "That's so not what I meant! Bad, bad squishywolf!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am totally not sure if I will make this into a sort of 'verse or something. We'll see~


End file.
